Going down the rabbit hole
by Crimsette
Summary: When Yang and blake go out for a ride one day, they come across a cabin in the woods. Now alone and in a new universe where everything is different, how will they get home? (After the dance)


"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Blake asked, looking around the forest as it flew past her.

"Of Course I do Blake, I have been to this place a couple of times before" Yang replied, smoothly driving through the trees,"We should be getting close soon"

Blake nodded, looking around before smelling the air "Yang….Do you smell that?"

"What? Is it my perfume? The woods? Fruit?"Yang asked.

"Smells like smoke or something, I'm not sure though" she added "It is kind of faint"

Alarmed, Yang looked down to her motorcycle, before looking back "It isn't Bumblebee is it?"

"No, it seems to be pretty far away" Blake responded, shaking her head. "Seems like it is that way" Blake said, pointing off of where they were going originally.

"Think we should check it out?"

"Don't you want to show me the place you found?

"Don't worry, it's not going anywhere if you want us to go and check the smoke"

"Right. Let's go. Hopefully its nothing." Blake says as yang turns towards the smoke

**LLLLLLINE BREAKKKKK**

"Think this is the place?" Yang asked, looking towards a cabin, chimney active

"I think so, doesn't seem to be coming from anywhere else, Although this is quite odd" Blake remarked, looking to the cabin as well.

The outside of The cabin was 2/3rds wood, with a portion in the back seeming to be white metal. The roof seemed to be covered in solar panels with a chimney near the front, smoke spewing out.

"So….What should we do? Should we go? Or…." Yang asked, looking to Blake.

"Well it seems fine…."Blake starts, before pulling out Gambol Shroud.

"Blake?" Yang calls out worriedly, activating Ember Celica

"Something is coming, can't tell what though. Seems like an ursa, but it sounds a bit heavier…" Blake starts, looking off to the left of them, the buxom blonde filling her gaze.

THUMP THUMP

They both tense, before looking on in confusion as an ursa leaps from the forest with an odd woman on it's back.

She had waist high red hair and green eyes, wearing a red turtleneck with a white lab coat. She seemed to have a semi-ornate sword stabbed in the ursa's head. She looked to the two, smiling.

"Hello you two, would you happen to be beacon students?" She asked, looking to the two

Blake hesitated, before putting away her weapons."Yes, I'm Blake and this is Yang"

"Sup"

The woman nods "Nice to meet you. Im Dr. Joanne Tigerlily. Would you two like to come in?" She asks, hoping off the ursa which was staying still.

"Sure, but shouldn't you do something about this?" Yang asked, pointing to the Ursa

"Hmm…..I'm good on Grimm for now…Yeah, lemme just kill it" Tigerlily says, reaching up and twisting the sword, before removing it, black blood splattering on the ground as it fell, starting to dissipate

"Come in" She says, opening the door for them.

"..."

"..."

"...Did she just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Yeah…."

"...Lets just go" Blake says, following after the Doctor. The inside was quite cozy. The room they were in seemed to be a living room with a small kitchenette. Tigerlily seemed to be down a hallway with three doors. There seemed to be a second, metal, door to a different part of the house with a code lock.

Soon Tigerlily returns, smiling with a small girl in a white dress behind her. The girl didn't seem to be older than 10, holding a white teddy bear as she looked to the two Huntresses-in training. Tigerlily smiled as she walked up.  
"This is Issabell. Issabell?"she says, turning to the small girl.

She nods in response, turning to the two girls. "Im Issabell, and this is Mr Fluffy, nice to meet you." She says politely, waving with the bear.

"Im Yang, and this is Blake, nice to meet you Issabell. You too Mr Fluffy." Yang says, smiling, having dealt with a certain red riding hood, with Blake only nodding with Yang's introduction.  
"Umm….Can I ask a question?" Issabell asks, tilting her head.  
"Sure"  
"Why are you two darker than other people?" She asks, confusing all present.

"What do you mean issabell?" Tigerlily asks, looking to her.  
"You know how people usually glow?" Issabell starts, everyone nodding, although a bit confused. "Its like their glow is less? Darker?" She says, having trouble describing it.

Tigerlily smiles to issabell "It could just be something else. Oh! Can you make some more food for us? I wanna talk with these two for a bit" She asks the girl, who walks to the kitchenette  
Tigerlily then turns to the two girls. "If you two could follow me" she says "We will be in the lab issabell!" She calls, before walking to the metal door, putting in the code. "In here" she adds, motioning for them to enter as she turns on the lights.

Blake, a slight bit worried, enters, looking around the lab. Inside there seemed to be two rooms. The one that they were in now seemed to have many computers tables and chemistry items while the one furter on seemed to be an operating room.  
Yang follows after, before Tigerlily walks in from behind, closing the door. "Now, I am going to have to ask you two something" she says smiling. "Who are you?" she says as her eyes seem to look over the two.  
"What do you mean?" Blake asks.  
"You two are off…"she says, looking them over, before motioning over to the computer. "What are your full names?" she asks them as she opens the computers.  
"Blake Belladonna"  
"Yang Xiao-Long"  
After a few moments, she looks to Blake. "Can you put your hand on that and send your aura in?" she asks, before blake oblidges, Tigerlily looking to the screen in shock.  
"If I may ask, just out of curiosity. Who do you think the headmistress of Beacon is?" Tigerlily asks  
"Professer Ozpin, is right?" Yang said, confused.  
Tigerlily turns to the girls "I have two theories right now. Either Someone has messed with your minds and souls or…"she turns to the screen, "You aren't where you think you are" She says, showing Blake's aura not matching in a database.


End file.
